Sith
Sith is an important character in Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story. He is a warrior from , although he is not a Disney character, who accompanied Max Goof on a mission ordered by King Mickey. He is an anthropomorphic tiger and skilled marksman. He is currently traveling with Aros Soul and Max Goof on a quest to rid the worlds of and find Aros's long-lost father. Appearance Sith is an anthropomorphic, black tiger with orange stripes and red eyes. He is dressed in a orange coat with large brown pockets and brown, baggy pants, tied with a black belt. A silver dog-tag with the name "SITH" on it hangs from his neck. Personality While he is a good companion and a true soldier to the end, Sith is very distant and cold. He often seems annoyed when people ask him questions and can appear very angry, even when he may not be. He has an odd knack of using dark humor, often joking that he will attack somebody if he or she gets in his way, although his serious personality can lead people to take him seriously. He is, by no means, a bad person, but his dark attitude can make him seem like a bit of an enigma or anti-hero. However, he is very true to his friends, or, at least those he considers friends, and does his best to relieve people of their burdens by encouraging them to never give up and keep fighting for what is right. He has a very specific look on "true warriors," believing that a warrior is someone who fights to protect the weak, rather than someone who boasts his strength and looks down on the weak. This may be some proof that he is actually a very soft person, underneath his dark demeanor. Weapons and Abilities Sith is a born marksman, using his twin revolvers "Bonnie" and "Clyde" to dispatch his foes quickly and at a distance. He often uses Fire spells on his guns to make them more powerful and shoot farther. He is able to reload his guns very quickly,almost instantly, but this is most likely because he is a cartoon character. Spells *'Fire Bullet': Shoots a firey bullet that exploads on impact. *'Rocket Bullet': Increases the bullets' range with Fire magic. *'Fira Rain': Shoots multiple fire bullets at the enemy, causing great damage. *'Dragon Gun': Launches a firey blast at the enemy. Wide arc, weak range. *'Firaga Bomb': Launches a fire bullet that flies high into the air, then setting off a wide explosion when it hits the ground. Limit *'Warrior's Fire': Aros and Sith stand back-to-back. Aros casts multiple spells, while Sith fires several bullets. Finally, they dash in different directions with Sith, shooting fire bullets, and Aros slashing with his Keyblade. After they finish these combos, they jump back together, as a firey explosion devastates the enemies. Story Sith and Max were enjoying life in Disney Town, when King Mickey suddenly gave them orders to find a boy, wielding a Keyblade, in Blacklight City, and help him exterminate the Heartless that were threatening the worlds. They were sent to Blacklight, by a magic portal. They searched the city until they discovered that the boy's name was Aros, and that he lived in an orphan home. They left a note in the mail for him, telling him to meet them at an abandoned warehouse. At the warehouse, Aros met Sith and Max. They said that their king had a mission for them and had sent them to Blacklight to find a person who wielded a weapon called a Keyblade. Before the team could finish their story, a group of Heartless attacked them. Aros, Sith, and Max were able to fight them off after a short struggle, and Sith explained that these creatures were known as Heartless. He and Max's mission was to exterminate the Heartless, but in order to do this, they would need the help of a Keyblade bearer. Max mentioned that the Heartless prey on the hearts of the living, as well as the hearts of the worlds, thus Aros would have to use his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole to the heart of his world. After a long battle with the Heartless, saving civilians, defeating the Heartless general, and sealing the heart of the world, the two explorers asked Aros if they would join them on their mission. Aros agreed, stating that he had always wanted to see other worlds and perhaps find his missing father. Sith told Aros that they could modify his Motor Blade to turn into a , a ship that could be used to travel to other worlds. Using his knowledge of technology and Max's instructions, Aros was able to modify the Motor Blade as Sith had said. Aros said farewell to his friends at the home, and then he and the others teleported towards a new world on Aros's new Gummi Ship. Sith and Max accompanied Aros on adventures through the worlds they visited and helped him fight off Heartless as well as aid the natives. Theme Song Sith's theme is "Spy Hunter" by Project 86. The song seems to reflect his personality, especially when it says "We don't need no truthless heroes!" Quotes In Cutscenes *''"We won't disgrace you, Your Majesty. We will accomplish this mission."'' *''"Don't mock me...unless you like getting hurt."'' *''"Atta boy, Max! Keep them running. I'll gun 'em all down!"'' In Battle *''"Fire!"'' (using weak Fire spells) *''"Light it up!"'' (using medium Fire spells) *''"Out of the way!!"'' (using strong Fire spell) *''"Bring it on."'' (beginning Limit) *''"This is the end of you!!"'' (Limit finisher) *''"Burn, baby, burn!"'' (end of Limit) Victory *''"Let's move."'' (winning normal battle) *''"Tch! 'That it?"'' (winning friendly battle) *''"Stay down!"'' (winning boss battle) Loss *''"Ugh...I'm out."'' (losing normal battle) *''"...crap..."'' (losing friendly battle) *''"Can't...give up..."'' (losing boss battle) Trivia *Sith is named after the Cat Sith, a race of black, cat-like creatures in Celtic mythology. *Sith's revolvers are named after the 1930s outlaw couple, Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story